Love Is so Diminishing
by Parade Of Fools
Summary: Takeya is pestered by his somewhat new DearS freind, but now faces triffles from Miu that might hurt Ren. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1 Intro

( )- Means Spanish  
/- english  
IF IT SOUNDS LIKE NOTHING SOMEONE IS SPEAKING IN THE DEARS DIALECT!

Takeya looked around drifting from nowhere as he got to his apartment. He was dazed and rather sleepy after his job and didn't know if he wanted to eat then sleep, or sleep then eat. He clibed up the stone stairway and started to search his pockets for the keys.He was about to stick the key intop the door, but to his avail, someone opened it for him. "Takeya!" To giant breasts smashed into Takeya's face and he shoved his attcker off

"Ren! You gotta stop doing that when I get home!" Takeya's face is red and he was trying not to let anything perverted happen. He walked to a jar at the end of the room. The jar read When Takeya is A Pervert. He sighed and dropped in 10 yen into the jar and looked around the room, it was clean, and Ren was inside her room munching on a piece of melon bread.

"Ren forgot to tell Takeya that Miu will come to visit today." She said without giing a glance to him.

"So you cleaned up?" Takeya was suprised, especially since he was the one that usually did ll the cleaning.

"Of course, Ren must make it so that her master can live rather... comfy." She was still trying to get use to speaking Japanese and still had problems finding the right word to say. But the tone of her voice kinda scared him, almost as if it were more robotic than human, but he told himself that she wasn't human, she was what the Dears association called, a 0 number, a defective unit...

"So when is she coming over Ren?"

"Tomorrow..." She bit back into the bread and started to fold her school uniform.

"Thats kinda early." Takeya took a seat on his futon and watched outside the window.

"Ren thought that even though we are not having visitors,I should still at least maintain the cleanliness of our stronghold." _Stronghold? Ha, she ure can't use the correct words just yet._

"Lets start on translating what Nita-Sensie assigned us." Takeya was horribly relunctant on the homework that she had assigned because he was still having trouble with it. Ren however could learn the words instantly if she had the correct books around her. _I wish that I could do that._

"Takeya, I will take the reader #2,"she sat across from him, her hair tied around her back, she looked different.

"Alright lets just get this practice over with." Normally, I would never do this, but Nita- Sesnsie was gona have us speak in front of the class the next day, only during tests and oral stand-ups was where most ofours grades were based on.

"(Takeya, where were you last night?)" Her voice changed, andmixed with emotions, hitting the proper vibe for the situation.

"(I...I...I was out with Pedro and Mark.)"

"(Don't you love me though? I thought that I could suffice you alone.)" Takeya started to get worried, it was almost a good turn on, but he fought the sensation.

"(Sometimes I need to be alone with... The other goys? Guys.)" Takeya was starting to get rather frustrated and couldn't focus, he was busy looking a Ren and less and less at the book.

"(The guys doon't need you anymore... Only me.)" Ren started to unbutton the shirt that she was wearing and Takeya was wondering if he had fallen asleep.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Takeya backed away and was leaning to the wall.

"But thats what it says in the book." She crawled over to Takeya, and showed him the pamphlet. There in red words, added by sensei were, slowly unbutton shirt but if its has no buttons take off shirt slowly. _That sex crazed teacher is gona get me in so much trouble!_

"Don't listen to that!" He was looking back at the jar, he told himself that it wasn't his fault, and that someone had placed these fascinations upon his shoulder.

"Ren sense mix emotionas coming from Takeya." Ren wrapped her hands around his neck and he felt to soft bumps push his back and then he was shoved onto the ground.

"Ren I said never to do that!"

CREEEAK

"Yfafa wreya ogahnda." Miu stood blankly at the door way and she shut it immediantly.

(LATER AFTER A GOOD EXPLINATION)

"I see, she told you that I was coming tomorrow." She stared heavily at ren Takeya felt nervous.

"Ren will leave for a moment, Ren will gather some melon bread at the bakery." Before Takeya could answer she was out of the room.

Things went silent. "Takeya..." That was one of the first times Miu hadn't called me by my last name.

"I would like to ask under your earth customs, if you'd escort me to the shcool festival."


	2. Chapter 2 Drowned into Pink

Okay the first chapter was short so I could reel in some customers. Sorry about that!

* * *

Takeya looked around the room, trying to realize what had just happened. "I thought that you DearS didn't, well you said that DearS couldn't fall in love." Takeya was rather perplexed about the situation. He himself was blushing a bit, but Miu's face was serious, and her eyes... 

"I didn't say such a thing. I only stated that we couldn't." _Isn't that like the same thing anyways?_ Takeya looked back at the door, hoping that Ren would arrive and stop this whole situation, or at least intervene.The room was quiet and dead. All that could be heard was the breathing and the hesitant fumbling fingers of Takeya's. Miu was cute, he had to admit, but this was still uncalled for. They, they weren't even the same species.

"Isn't there a date that you can go with that the Association can assign you?" He was trying to find a reason to avoid going to the festival.

"Thats not what I want, I want to go with a freind, not someone that is assigned to me." Miu's answer came out rather short and simple and Takeya was wondering what he had done wrong to deserve such a fate. Miu rustled around a bit, he still recalled the time that she had kissed him. How that was some sort of ceremony, between master and slave... He thought about Ren for a moment.

"If you do not wish to go with me Ikuhara, then you can tell me so." She sounded down, but on her face was a false smile, that Takeya read as pain...

"Its not that I don't," he was trying to make her feel better by this point," but I just worry about Ren also."

"Then we all can go together." Her voice spurted out rather quickly.

"Okay, I'm sure that it will be better that way." He sighed with releif as he saw the smile on Miu rise with spirit. The door swung open and Ren appeared with a small bag. She tossed to them a some walnut bread, she opened for herself a melon one...

"So it will be on Saturday then." Miu bowed to him her face red with joy and made her way out.

"Are you leaving already Miu?" Ren asked as she followed her to the door.

"Yes, I must get going, my host, err family shall be waitng for me at this moment." She walked off in a hurry, and Takeya could sense the shrill excitement that was coming from her.

"Did Ren do something wrong?" Ren's eyes were full of worry as if she thought that she had chased Miu away, which may have been true. Takeya smiled at her so that he could rid her of her doubts. But he turned, _dammit, this is becoming way too much. I thought of going to sleep all Saturday..._

"Ren thinks that we should keep practiceing for our Test." Ren's voice was low but proud. She didn't need any practice at all, since she already memorized the whole Spanish language. She was just trying to assist him so that he would get a better grade.

"So where did we leave off last time? Oh yeah don't listen to whatever she writes into the book anymore okay?"

"Yes master." She mumbled a bit.

"Takeya." _I hated it when she called me that. It sounds so perverted..._ Takeya paused for a minute, and dropped 50 yen into the jar.

(Later that Night)

"So who are we gona leave her with..." Takeya was looking at Sample A2. They still hadn't given her a name yet, and he didn't really want to, that would make it like he was taking in another DearS.

"Ren." She ran to Ren hugging her and she watched what Takeya... _I know that she can talk, she just won't..._

"Leave her?" Ren had a puzzled look on her face, as if she didn't understand what he had meant.

"What? Are we gona take her to the festival tomorrow?" Takeya didn't like the idea at all. It seemed that whenever she got scared or was touched by anyone she didn't trust, she would trigger her powers, and that might have cause some havoc and the festival.

"Leave her?" She still didn't understand what he had meant.

"I mean that, if we take her with us, will it be really be the same? We would have to keep a constant eye on her.

"We can do this." Ren got up and guided A2 to the closet. She lay down on the bottom and Ren closed the door. She opened it again soon after and found that she was fast asleep. Takeya was amazed but he still had his doubts.

"You can't just leave her in there all by herself! Thats almost more cruel!" Takeya was getting worried but started to think of it as an excuse to call of the gathering with Miu tomorrow.

"Then we will take her with us."

"But she may trigger her powers again! Remeber last time?" Previously the last time that it had happened, she had caused the entire apartment to float 2 stories in mid-air. Luckily no one had to go outside during the time or somebody would have gotten really hurt. Takeya thought to himeslf for a moment. _Mom... No I can't just dump her on mom... That would seem so dependant. _Takeya started to think that sleeping through Saturday would be a good thing. Especially since he was off tomorrow, he could do other stuff... Like sleep.

"Maybe we could leave her with..." She stopped, there was nobody that they could leave her with at all...

A2 was snoring now and Takeya could no longerthink straight. And was now fighting on how he could go, he didn't want to let Miu down just like that, it was too shallow, even for him. Ren went to her closet and changed again into her pajamas. "Takeya, we must do the laundry soon again, I am running out of garments to where." She tucked herself into her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Takeya got curious, what do DearS think about? Do they have any specific thoughts for the day, or do the reflect on what they had done. "Hey Ren, what are you thinking?" There was silence, she couldn't comprehend my question. "What do you think about when you are lieing there when the day is over, I'm sure you can't just instanly go to sleep," Takeya asked.

"Ren thinks, of what she can do so that you will be more happy with her." Takeya sighed, _I guess that is what I should have expected. _Something fell on Takeya as he was asleep.

"Ren what are you doing?" Ren was in the bed with him now, but her back was turned to him.

"Ren senses that something is wrong, are you alright?" She sounded worried, but he couldn't tell if it was because she had feelings, or if it was because of er roll as a slave.

"Nothing is wrong Ren, just go to your room."

"Yes, Master." She walked off and Takeya thought that he would sleep on the idea of going to the festival that night.

* * *

Munch... Munch... _What is that? _Something was biting his leg, and at the same time he was having a problem breathing. He was still asleep and was having a good dream of an H-cup. He looked around in the darkness, and found that the dream was fading away and that he was gona wake up soon, but still what was it that made it so he couldn't breath, he was about to find out. He opened his eyes, and found Ren kissing him, from the side, and A2 seemed to have thought she was biting me and doing the same to my leg. 

Takeya was frozen, he wanted to shove her off, but her lips... They were soft, and rather nice. But the jolting pain coming from his leg told him otherwise. Takeya lightly pushed off Ren, breathing hard, "Gasp What do you think you are doing!" Takeya saw A2 let go and had taken a few spaces back away from him.

"Ren was trying to get Takeya to wake up, your breakfast will get cold," she gestured her hands to the table, which contained a pile of fried rice, and some katsu, no they were chicken nuggets.

Takeya got up, wiping the small punctures that he been dealt by A2. He frowned bu the foods aroma made him think differently. The food was set rather finely set and Takeya could only feel better about the moring. But there was still one thing he could think about as he bit into the meat, he was still staring at A2, but she saw this and hid behind Ren, "Ren."

"What are we going to do about her."

"Ren," A2 replied rather quickly.

"I don't know what we shall do with her now, Ren too is rather confused about the situation as Takeya." She was eating another piece of melon bread along with her food, and he watched as a piece of rice fell to the floor and A2 ran to get it, he had forgoten that she needed to eat also. _These people are gona eat me out of home!_ Of course that wasn't true, his mom would cover him, and then his father would put him into debt, and would thus transact from 1/4 of his paycheck until it was paid off, and besides, he still had many years of money, saved into his account. It would be enough to cover for 1 year, but he did't want to take that chance.

Takeya ate half of his remaining food and lent it out to A2, she looked confused for a moment, as if she didn't know what to do, or she was too scared to take it from me. Takeya sighed and gave a smile to show it as a freindly gesture. She accepted it, sat down and started to munch it down.

"We gotta figure where A2 will go while we are at the festival in about an hour, or else, we are not going." A2 was missing from Takeya's sight, her expression read that she was mad, probably she hated the name. Now he had to figure a good name, but he remebered, that if he were to name them, they may think of him as their master and he ws already having enough trouble with the first one he had named.

(1 Hour Later)

Knock Knock, "you can come in," Ren answered politely.

Miu appeared, dressed up in a finely nitted yukata, one that was similar to the flower one she had worn at a previous time. Ikuhara-sama, why aren't you ready yyeet?" She was kinda sad at the sight.

"We don't have a place to put her." Takeya pointed to A2 out of sheer dissapointment. Miu identified the situation and looked around.

"We can bring her to my family," she said briskly. Takeya was busy looking at her yukata to notice, it was finely made and a thought went through his head.He got up again relunctantly and he put some money into the jar.

"We can't just leave her with your family."

"But A-," Takeya cut her off, by putting his hand on her mouth.

"She doesn't like to be called that." She nooded, and was quite.

"Ren, thinks that it may be an excelent idea." She still didn't have her manners in tact yet, and Takeya was forced by popular vote.

Miu had something in her bag, and she handed it over to Ren, soon after, he found himself outside, as Ren was changing inside. _This is my home, I shouldn't be shoved out by others, especially not by those who didn't even originate from this planet. _He sighed, and felt his wallet, there was enough money in there for him to survive the rest of the day.

"You can come in." Takeya barged in.

"What was taking... You?" He was stunned.

Ren wore a blue silk with cherry blossoms. Takeya was stunned she looked fairly nice, its not like she didn't but the clothing really did pull the color of her hair. "You look nice Ren."

"Then you approve of Ren's clothing?" She asked trying to milk him of praise.

"Yes you do."

"IF you don't mind can we please get going?" Takeya got dressed real quickly.Ren lifted A2 up and they walked out of the apartment building and towards Miu's home. Miu was holding on to Takeya's right arm and Ren was to his left. "Will the both of you let me go?" They did in a union, but soon after as they began to cross the street they did the same thing that they had done before, Takeya gave up.

"I thought that you were suppose to escot me." Miu said without turning her head to me. It was kinda a low blow, but it was true, he had agreed to the terms of their arrangemt.

"Okay but when we are at the festival. You AND Ren." He looked to the left where Ren juggled A2. The walk seemed long but it got closer to the school

"We're here." They were at Miu's home for the first time. The other time he had gone here but that was because of an incident of Miu and I falling into a manhole. It was a small two story house, Miu pointed up with much excitement. "Over there at the top is my room." The curtains were white and had pink frills going down. Takeya feared entering the room, that he would strain his eyes if he were to enter the bright colors. Luckily, they didn't have to.

"One-sanwhat brings you here?" The old man smiled, ignoring that Takeya was right beside her.

"Do you mind... If you could babysit this little one?" She sounded rather relunctant to ask, usually DearS never asked for anything, the old lady behing him happily oblighed.

"Oh she is so adorable." She was looking at A2 with a bright smile that made her wrinkles explose all over her face. Takeya still didn't know their names, and it seemed the Miu didn't want to introduce them.

"What is her name?" The question shocked Takeya. He still hadn't decided on what her name could be.

"Sakura." Ren answered before Takeya could, "Her hair resembles the bright color of cherry blossoms." Takeya looked at her noteing that she was right.

"Okay Sakura, wana come over and play?" Sakura, who still hadn't realized her name shook her head and held on tighter to Ren. That didn't last, the old lady pulled out a type of hard candy, it had a heavy scent of toffee, Sakura began to waver to it. She took it in her tiny pale hands, and pulled her hands to them, sgnaling them to pick her up.

"She likes me look at that."Takeya bowed, and thanked them.

"I would like to thank you, and to apologize leaving her in your hadns in such short noticed."

"Oh you needn't apologize to us, we would be glad, this big house gets really lonely sometimes when its just two people all alone."

"Thank you uh..." Takeya didn't know her name.

"Mrs. Misuka." She bowed her head a bit, and he was glad. Ren continued to watch Sakura, who was now falling asleep in her arms.

"Alright, you young ones have fun alright?" The old man grunted joyfully and the couple walked inside, Sakura waved to them as the door closed behind them.

"Can we please go now?" Miu sounded frustrated, and the two girls beside him grabbed his arms positioning themselves to where they had last been. Takeya had already given up and they walked to the school festival.

There were waves of people all dressed up that were heading in the same direction. Takeya felt kind embarrased that to DearS were grappling themselves to him. The festives were great as meany couples walked together, and the sounds of people cheering could also be cheard, and it was a spirit warmer. That was until he appeared.

"Hey Ren-chan! I didn't expect you to be here."


End file.
